1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to insulating between conductive lines of an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a substrate, a display unit on the substrate, and conductive lines extending from the display unit. In general, conductive lines are densely arranged in the organic light emitting display apparatus. In particular, the number of the conductive lines connected to the display unit may increases as the resolution of the display unit increases. The distance between the conductive lines may become smaller so that the conductive lines can be compacted in a limited space. The conductive lines may be damaged, for example, during manufacturing. Such damage may cause short circuit between the neighboring conductive lines.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.